Display devices of the head up type are known, in particular using the projection of an image towards a windscreen as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,413 or towards a reflection element.
Head up display devices make it possible to project information into the field of vision in the space in front of the motor vehicle in order that the driver of the motor vehicle can read this information without taking his eyes off the space in front of the motor vehicle. At the same time, the information can be read without modifying the accommodation of the eyes of the driver of the vehicle.
It is advantageous that—depending on the needs of the vehicle user—the reflection and/or display element can be used with the head (or eyes) of the vehicle user in a number of positions.
One disadvantage of such prior art devices is the fact that a relatively large amount of effort is required to create the link between the support for a reflection and/or display element and the reflection and/or display element. DE 10 144 491 C2 proposes using a spring but this leads to relatively high costs for the display device.